Strange Love
by SanteeLegs
Summary: An accumulation of mainly DouWata ficlets, drabbles, etc, that are full of fluffy goodness, insanity, craziness, commercials and many, many other things that I'm not sure of at this moment.
1. Butterfly

**Title: **Antennae  
**Universe:** xxxHOLiC  
**Theme/Topic: **Butterflies  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character/Pairing/s:** DoumekixWatanuki, Yuko  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Nothing you shouldn't already know… OCness and crappy writing?  
**Summary:** "Damn you, stupid butterflies!"  
**Dedication:** You. :]**  
A/N:** It took me a while to write this. Why? I don't really know. I wanted to write shorter things but voila, this one is rather long.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, sadly. If I did, DoumekixWatanuki would be canon by now.  
**Distribution: **Don't do it.

* * *

"The best Friday I have ever had, ever!" Watanuki shouted as he spun ballerina-style in the middle of the street. He stopped and started walking quickly, with a slight bounce in his step. He remembered all the good signs and listed them out loud, all while sparkling. "The upright tea leaf while I was eating breakfast! Himawari talking to me three times as much today! Passing all my tests! Having Himawari at lunch while that jerk Doumeki was nowhere in sight!" His smile quickly flipped upside down and sparkles dissipated. "But," he quickly spun around and pointed his thin finger at the expressionless buffoon following him. "Why are you here now?!" His whole body bristled like some cat.

"Walking you to work," Doumeki stated blatantly, still as expressionless as ever. Subconsciously, he wondered if Watanuki had a psychological problem, with all those sudden mood swings. Maybe he was on hormones or something. He'd only seen pregnant women change moods that quickly. As far as he knew, Watanuki wasn't pregnant. Doumeki mentally snorted.

"I know _that_," Watanuki said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms and stood so that his hips were thrown slightly to the side. "I meant—"

"Then why did you ask?" Doumeki interrupted. As far as the world went, only girls stood like that. An image of Watanuki in a tacky dress that seemed way-too-short popped into Doumeki's mind, and his eyebrow shot up in hysterical laughter. Being Watanuki, he thought that eyebrow was directed at him. (Well, it was, but not really.)

"Shut up!" He yelled. Doumeki's eyebrow laughter fell back into its normal place. "I meant," he pointed at Doumeki, "Why did you have to show up and ruin my perfect day?!" He threw his arms up and resumed his previous standing position. This time, Watanuki's foot was tapping.

Doumeki's eyebrow rose just a little. "You should've realized you'd see me," he said, "Or are you that stupid?" He didn't mean to add that last part, it's just habit. Watanuki knows that he walks him to work every day. He looked into Watanuki's furious, bicolored eyes, one as bright and fluorescent like a freshly cut sapphire; the other as vivid and golden as the shining sun. He could see his own expressionless face being reflected in Watanuki's glasses.

"I'm not stupid!" He screamed and pointed at Doumeki, for the third time during that argument. "You just… completely ruined my day!" He turned and resumed walking to work. Doumeki silently rolled his eyes, and followed that damn spirit-magnet.

Doumeki let Watanuki do his stay-ten-feet-behind-me-or-I-swear-I'll-punch-you-in-the-face thing, and followed him silently. He glanced around nonchalantly and happened to look into a nearby park. He noticed what looked like a cloud, hovering near a lamp in the park. Upon squinting, he noticed it was a flutter (If Doumeki remembered correctly) of butterflies. Doumeki glanced at Watanuki, who was still walking in the direction of the shop. "Hey," he said loud enough to Watanuki to hear him. Watanuki obviously ignored the call. Doumeki called him again, loud enough that Watanuki couldn't ignore him.

As predicted, Watanuki spun around with an annoyed look on his face. "I _told_ you, it's not 'hey'!" He noticed Doumeki standing at the entrance to a park. He cocked his head to the side a little bit. "What are you—"

"Look," Doumeki pointed into the park, at something Watanuki couldn't see. Doumeki knew him well enough to know that his curiosity would take him into the park. To tell the truth, Doumeki was interested in the butterflies as well.

Watanuki made a face and backtracked to where Doumeki was standing. "What are you pointing at—oh," He stared at the mass of orange butterflies, watching them flutter around each other. He was mesmerized; his curiously propelled his feet into the park to get a closer look. "Look at all the butterflies," he said. Doumeki smirked a little at Watanuki's obvious excitement. He followed him into the park.

Doumeki disliked bugs and insects just as much as the next person, but all these butterflies got him curious. He noticed a bench directly parallel to the butterflies; he walked to it and sat down. Watanuki unconsciously sat next to him, his eyes not leaving the butterflies. He leaned over to rest his elbows on his thighs, his head in his hands, still watching the butterflies. Doumeki glanced at him; he didn't recognize the emotion he saw in Watanuki's eyes. He made a mental note that he liked Watanuki this way. Doumeki was startled slightly when Watanuki spoke. "Look at that. It's amazing," he whispered. Doumeki looked back at the butterflies and 'hm'ed an agreement. There was a pause where both of them just stared at the butterflies for a moment. It was Watanuki who broke the silence. "Do you think… they dream?" He asked quietly while looking at Doumeki.

He shrugged, "What do you think?" Doumeki stared into those jewels of Watanuki's that society calls eyes. He started getting a familiar, yet not familiar feeling in his chest. It was similar to the feeling he got when he was away from Watanuki; when he could get attacked by spirits. But this feeling… it was warm. A lot more comforting than the cold chill he usually had. He enjoyed it. He continued staring into those thoughtful pools; shielded from him by Watanuki's glasses.

Watanuki smiled slightly before he spoke, "Yeah, I think they do dream," he turned his head back to the butterflies. There was a pause again. Doumeki filled it with an 'ah' of approval. They both sat there and watched the butterflies swirl and pass each other, almost like people passing on the street.

Doumeki could almost hear their chatter:

_'Hey, how's it goin'?'  
'Not bad, you?'  
'I'm okay, just flying around.'  
'Oh yeah? Me too.'  
'Cool.'_

He mentally facepalmed. After tuning out the butterflies making conversations in his brain, he wondered what Watanuki was thinking. What he thought of him. Did Watanuki really think of him as a rival? Rival for what? Watanuki doesn't hate him, does he? What about what's happening now? What's going through his head? Usually, he could tell what was going through the boy's head just by looking at him, deciphering his actions and words. He couldn't do that when the boy was just sitting there, staring. As a matter of fact, what is Watanuki's relationship to _him_? Rival? Friend? Classmate? _What?_

Watanuki stood up suddenly, making Doumeki's eyes shoot up to meet his. He noticed the look of determination in his eyes. His eyes moved to Watanuki's lips when he murmured, "I want to catch one," Doumeki smirked. Watanuki didn't notice and walked to stand underneath the butterflies.

Doumeki watched as Watanuki stood underneath the butterflies; no doubt he was thinking of a way to catch one. The thoughtful look on his face easily proved that. Doumeki was glad he chose the easy way, holding his arm up and waiting patiently. A butterfly fluttered close to Watanuki's pale finger but then quickly danced away. The look of disappointment was evident on his face, but Watanuki did not pull his arm down.

It was at that moment that Doumeki realized something about the situation. Being underneath the street lamp gave Watanuki an ethereal glow. Accompanied with the butterflies above him gave him a regal look that was forbidden to get near. With his arm extended to the butterflies, it seemed that Watanuki was beckoning the butterflies to come to him; to land on his slim finger so that he could admire them closer. Doumeki had only heard about scenes like this from his grandfather. It was strangely alluring, especially since Watanuki was a part of it.

Doumeki could tell that Watanuki was getting impatient with the butterflies taunting him. The crease in his brow signaled that he was close to flailing and acting like an idiot. Doumeki stood and walked over to Watanuki, making sure to stay far enough away as to not be smacked by flailing Watanuki-hands. He said nothing as he waited patiently for the inevitable.

Finally, Watanuki snapped. "Damn you stupid butterflies!" He screamed and flailed, almost hitting a few of the low flying butterflies. The butterflies took his flailing almost as a cue and started swarming around him and Doumeki. They spun around them, weaving between arms and legs and in between their bodies. Watanuki was yelling something intelligible while trying to bat the butterflies away. Doumeki did nothing but stare in the direction Watanuki's voice was coming from.

When the butterflies cleared and resumed their flying overhead, Doumeki looked at the boy a few feet away. He was frozen in place, his arms in mid-flail over his head. His variegated eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was pulled into a thin line. Settled on the center of his glasses was a stunningly bright gold and blue butterfly. Doumeki looked at the mass of bright marigold butterflies then back at the one on Watanuki. With every small movement of the butterfly's wings, Watanuki flinched. His eyes slid into Doumeki's and he gave him a pleading look. Doumeki understood but looked back with no emotion in his own eyes.

The symmetry of Watanuki's radiant eyes and the butterfly's wings was captivating. Doumeki related it to a painting of perfection. His eyes traveled down to his mouth, which he noticed was trying to talk through stretched lips. "Dou… meki. Gititoff!" He said quickly while still looking into his eyes with a pleading look.

Doumeki's golden eyes traveled back to Watanuki's frantic blue-golden ones. "Hn?" He said automatically. Damn habit. Watanuki rolled his eyes and pointed down to the butterfly and repeated what he said, only firmer. Doumeki walked over and stood in front of him. Watanuki stared into his eyes, searching for any sign that he'll help him. Doumeki bent down a little to get eye level with Watanuki and the butterfly. He pretended to think about how to get the butterfly off, but in reality he was deep inside Watanuki's overly-expressive eyes. He rolled a thought around in his head for a bit, allowing Watanuki to squirm under his gaze. He pulled a dark finger next to the butterfly and waited. Within a few seconds, he felt the ticklish feet of the butterfly climbing onto his finger. He glanced at Watanuki's now closed eyes and pulled his finger away. "Hey, it's off now," he mumbled to Watanuki, who opened his eyes slowly. He sighed audibly and dropped his arms to his side, slumping a little.

Doumeki used his unoccupied hand to cup Watanuki's pale face and pull their lips together. Their lips touched for a mere moment in a modest kiss before Doumeki broke it. He smirked and 'hm'ed his appreciation and turned to stroll away, noticing that the strange butterfly had flown away as soon as their lips met.

Watanuki was rooted to the spot, stupefied by Doumeki's sudden and loving actions. He shook off his stupor and buried his flushed face into his hands. He lifted his hot face to a Doumeki that was a good distance away. "Doumeki! DOUMEKI! Get back here!"

* * *

A luminous gold and blue butterfly perched on a slim and well-manicured finger of a beautiful woman. Her scarlet eyes held her smile as she let the butterfly fly off. She bid farewell to an old friend.

* * *

  
**Tell me if I suck, okay?**


	2. Math

**Title: **Math Homework  
**Universe:** xxxHOLiC  
**Theme/Topic: **Math  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Doumeki, Watanuki  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Nothing. Crappy writing? OOCness? Incorrect math jargon ahead.  
**Summary:** Doumeki helps Watanuki with his math homework.  
**Dedication:** You. :]**  
A/N:** This took about twenty minutes to write on paper. But it's short!  
**Disclaimer:** If I did own it, I wouldn't have to write fanfics, would I?  
**Distribution: **Don't do it.

* * *

"So y+(vx*4)-z=10 when v=2, x=10, and z=4?" Watanuki asked angrily as Doumeki and he worked together on their math homework. No, scratch that. Watanuki was still on the first problem and Doumeki was finished with his and was currently surveying Watanuki's failed attempts at his homework.

Doumeki sighed, "No, v=3, x=-1 and z=5," he took Watanuki's paper out of his hands and looked it over. "Hm, completely wrong. All of it," he handed back his paper. "You really are hopeless."

Watanuki snatched his paper back, "What does it matter?! We will never use this variable crap in real life, why does anyone need to learn anything other than addition, subtracting, multiplying and dividing!?" he flailed and slammed his book shut. He crossed his arms and glared daggers at the buffoon sitting next to him. He watched as Doumeki calmly reopened his book to the proper page.

"Maybe not, but you don't want to fail this class," it wasn't a question. Watanuki stared at the April 1st on his paper, but he nodded. "Okay then, do the problem again," Doumeki instructed. He glared at Doumeki one last time before picking up his mechanical pencil and began trying to prove the problem.

It took Watanuki a few minutes and some severe calculating but he managed to get it done. As he held it up to check it, Doumeki snatched it away before he had the chance. Doumeki looked over the redone problem and realized, "I was right," Watanuki's eyes flicked between Doumeki's face and his math paper. "You _are_ a hopeless idiot," he dropped the paper on the table and got up to leave.

"Huh? I AM NOT! DOUMEKI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! I WANT TO PASS! DOUMEKI! DOUMEKI!!"

* * *

**Tutor Doumeki = :3**


	3. English

**Title: **English Homework  
**Universe:** xxxHOLiC  
**Theme/Topic: **English  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character/Pairing/s:** DoumekixWatanuki  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Nothing. Crappy writing? OOCness? Shonen-ai fluff!  
**Summary:** Doumeki doesn't know the concept of language.  
**Dedication:** You. :]**  
A/N:** I really like this one. Fluffff. Also, keep in mind that they are Japanese trying to do ENGLISH homework. Hahaaa.  
**Disclaimer:** Nopenopenope.  
**Distribution: **Don't do it.

* * *

"No Doumeki. You translated it completely and utterly wrong. You got the verb tense completely wrong!" He read Doumeki's English homework and wasn't really surprised by the lack of understanding by the silent idiot. "The verb needs to be 'ran' not 'runned', Doumeki," He pointed at the word in the bright green chart in his English textbook.

Doumeki looked at the unreadable letters that Watanuki was pointing at; he grunted his carelessness for the difficult language. He looked back at Watanuki, trying to convey his feelings. All the words have multiple meanings and tenses. Female words. Male words. The words spelled with 'letters' rather than the typical characters of his language. It was all confusing and he didn't really care for learning another language. Watanuki glared at him.

"Doumeki, it's not that terribly hard. You know if you talk more maybe you could grasp the concept of language!" he slammed Doumeki's book shut. He looked at him then at his closed book. He remembered a sentence he had learned in English that he liked to practice saying. No matter how much he said it out loud, it never came out as well as the teacher said it. It never sounded _right_.

He pulled the book toward him and looked throughout the pages until he had found his favorite sentence. He wrote it down on his paper. "I wrote some English for you," he handed his paper to Watanuki. He took it and slid the book back to himself to help translate.

"I… love… you," he translated. Obviously knowing the meaning, his head flew back up to look at Doumeki, who was suddenly way too close. He put his warm hand on the back of Watanuki's neck and pulled his lips to his own. After a few seconds of warm, chaste kissing, they pulled away from each other. Doumeki was greeted by Watanuki's flushed face. He smirked.

"There are some things you can only say properly in another language," he pulled Watanuki in for another kiss, their homework long forgotten.

* * *

**Ahh, fluff. **


	4. Biology

**Title: **Bonds  
**Universe:** xxxHOLiC  
**Theme/Topic: **Biology  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Doumeki, Watanuki  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** OOCness? Blood! Takes place after Watanuki's accident.  
**Summary:** Watanuki learns a little something about the bonds he shares.  
**Dedication:** You. :]**  
A/N:** This took me awhile because school has been hectic, I've been sick and this one is pretty long. I don't really like it that much…  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, Donuts would exist in every volume. Alas…  
**Distribution: **Don't do it.

* * *

They both stared at the semi-frozen, deceased frog pinned upside down and spread-eagle on the metal tray, neither of the two knowing what to do next. The taller of the two picked up the instructions and read them to himself, understanding very little of what he was supposed to do.

With a gloved hand, he picked up the scalpel and positioned it at the top of the frogs jaw. A pale, slim and slender hand, also gloved, grabbed his tan wrist. "What do you think you're doing?!" Watanuki yelled, making the whole class stop and look at them. He flushed and repeated himself in a whisper.

Doumeki looked between the instructions, the spread-eagled frog and Watanuki. With scalpel still in hand, he said in his usual monotone voice, "Dissecting."

Watanuki threw on a horrified look, "D-dissecting?!" Doumeki nodded, not believing his stupidity; although he didn't know what to do himself. "Why?! Is It necessary?!" He whispered loudly.

Doumeki glanced at the instruction sheet, "Mm, it's the final grade for this class," he watched as the seer's eyes widened and his bottom lip tuck under his teeth as a loud 'FFFF' sound escaped this mouth. Doumeki's eyebrow rose at the sight.

"Final!? To dissect a freaking FROG?!" he hissed. Doumeki nodded once again, his attention on the frog in question. "Sick! What are we supposed to learn from this, how to be a frog version of Jack the Ripper?!" he flailed as he made one of his faces.

Doumeki watched as Watanuki's hand came close to knocking into the tray of tools. His eyes traveled to the seer, his expression unchanged. "To learn anatomy."

In disbelief of Doumeki's and maybe even the teacher's stupidity, Watanuki slowly lowered his arms. "From a frog?! A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SPECIES?!" He paused then slammed his hands on the table, "What the HELL?" The tools jumped from the slam and the class looked at them once again.

Doumeki was quiet for a minute, silently agreeing with the boy. After thinking, he asked, "Would you rather dissect a cadaver?"

The slow, agonizing transformation of Watanuki's face was priceless. "HELL NO!! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!!!" he screamed and flailed frantically, until his palm collided with the scalpel still in Doumeki's hand, leaving a deep gash across it. Blood immediately started pouring out. Having realized what happened to him, Watanuki hissed in pain. Doumeki grabbed his school bag and Watanuki's wrist simultaneously and bolted out of the classroom, dragging Watanuki with him. He started to ask where they were going, but was distracted by the tightening of the archer's rough hand on his slim wrist.

His eyes dropped to his hand, thick droplets of his bright red blood fell to the floor, leaving a trail of crimson. He was jerked into the infirmary fiercely, crashing into Doumeki as he searched for the nurse, his head snapping side to side.

After surveying the room and not finding the nurse, he pulled the bespectacled boy to the sink. He glanced at Watanuki, noticing his slightly paler face and frantic bi-colored eyes, "Stay," he ordered. He left him at the sink and raided the drawers and cabinets for the proper first aid materials. He would occasionally glance at Watanuki, hoping he was doing as he was told.

Watanuki felt faint. He wasn't sure if it was the loss of blood, or the thought he was losing a lot of blood. He grabbed his wrist and squeezed, hoping to slow the blood flow. He looked in Doumeki's general direction and slumped against the sink. "I feel… light-headed…" his grip loosened and he could have sworn he saw Doumeki's eyes show fear for a split second before he was completely on the floor, barely conscious.

Doumeki grabbed his bag and went back to Watanuki, whose hand was bleeding all over his nicely ironed pants. He pulled a first aid kit out of his bag and snapped it open, revealing a box full of gauze, bandages and antiseptic. He pulled Watanuki's bleeding hand to his lap and attempted to clean it as best as he could while Watanuki looked on, baffled.

"What are you—" he was cut off as Doumeki pushed gauze into his palm.

"What does it look like?" He answered quickly, using the gauze to collect the blood and to help the wound clot. He pressed harder into Watanuki's palm. He hissed in pain. "Mm," Doumeki mumbled, concentrating on fixing up the wound.

Watanuki sat with his injured hand in both of the archer's warm and calloused hands. If he had any blood to spare, he'd be flushed right now. Instead, he wondered if Doumeki always cleaned his wounds like this, typically when he was unconscious. Another question swam in his bleary mind, "Why… why do you have a first aid kit in you school bag?" he asked shakily as Doumeki placed clean gauze in his palm and wrapped it in bandages.

Seemingly satisfied with his handiwork, Doumeki's eyes rose to meet Watanuki's. "You," he said simply. He stood up and reached a hand down, waiting. Watanuki didn't know whether to be angry or gracious. He looked up at Doumeki's outstretched hand and hesitated in taking it. He raised his hand a little and paused. Doumeki huffed and rolled his eyes, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

He staggered a bit, and Doumeki held him steady. "I don't think I've ever lost this much blood without passing out, " He remarked with a shaky laugh. Doumeki said nothing as he sat the seer down on a patient bed.

"Stay," Doumeki ordered again. Watanuki was going to yell at him for ordering him around, but he saw the look in the archer's eyes and decided to stay quiet. He left the room and he felt an urge to follow him, but instead lay back on the stiff bed, feeling a little better, but not back to 100 per cent.

He pulled his bandaged hand in front of his face and clenched it into a fist. He hissed, thinking he probably should not have done that. He might even gain a fear of scalpels and frozen frogs after this.

He felt something land on this stomach; he let out a small 'oof' and sat up, looking down at the package of melon bread in his lap. He looked up, a confused look on his face, and met face to face with a poorly drawn cow on a carton of milk. He jolted back, startled, and looked up into Doumeki's expressionless face.

Before he could ask, Doumeki spoke, "Eat. Drink. It'll help," he stated. Watanuki picked up the bag by the corner and gave it an incredulous look.

"How will bread and milk help me? I lost blood, not weight," he said sarcastically with a wave of his hand.

Doumeki grabbed the waving hand and pressed the milk carton into it. "It'll help get your energy back, trust me," his golden eyes boring into the seer's bi-colored eyes.

He was going to argue but suddenly got the memo Doumeki was sending him. His eyes lowered and took the carton, setting that aside. He picked up the bread and opened it; he started nibbling on it nervously. Doumeki watched for a second before turning around to clean up the small pool of blood on the floor.

As Watanuki opened his milk and continued nibbling on his bread, another question popped into his mind, relating to the memo Doumeki sent him earlier. "Hey," he called in between nibbles. Doumeki stopped and turned around, listening to a non-screaming Watanuki. "Whose do you think it was?" Watanuki asked.

A pause. "Aa?" Doumeki asked, clearly confused, though not showing his confusion on his face.

Watanuki rolled his eyes slightly, "The blood. Yours or mine?" he elaborated, the bread in his lap, forgotten for the moment.

"What are you, stupid?" Doumeki asked and turned around to resume cleaning.

"What?! No! I just…" he trailed off, not knowing how to explain.

Doumeki stood up and walked over, choosing to sit down in the chair next to the bed; his bright gold eyes falling in line with Watanuki's gaze. "It wasn't yours. It wasn't mine," he said.

Watanuki was confused, "Then, whos was—"

"Ours," Doumeki finished, his gold eyes softening.

Watanuki lowered his eyes. "Oh," he mumbled, taking a princess-like sip from the lip of the milk carton.

* * *

**Ugh, finally done with this one! It's pretty long. It was hard for me to write the scalpel and blood parts, because I'm afraid of both! This seems… incomplete. Like I didn't answer all the questions… But aah, that's okay, I guess. Review please! They make me happy. :] (Also, I have no idea if bread and milk will help you feel better. I figured that since blood is made in the bones and milk has calcium... I don't know. Whatever.) _Also, I noticed that Watanuki is always the first to speak, and always the last to speak in my stories... I'm going to change that!_  
**


	5. CRACKFIC 1

**INTERMISSIONAL ****CRACKFIC****/SONGFIC**

**Listen up!—I'll only explain this once! **_Alright, every fifth chapter (5, 10, 15 etc) there will be, well, an intermissional crackfic or songfic. Obviously, it will either make little to no sense (make you laugh), or it will go with a song. I have decided to do this because 1) everyone loves a good crackfic/songfic once in awhile and 2) its a good break for me and for you guys. I hope you guys like my idea, and you can tell me if you do or don't in a review. (After you read this chapter first, of course.) Most of my crackfics will come from the top of my head, so I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes I will make in these (intermissional) chapters. I hope to please all of you throughout this story!

* * *

_

**CRACKFIC #1**

"Nuki-chan, I beg of you, hurry UP with the sake!" the red-eyed woman yelled from her delicate position on her ornate couch. Stomping came from behind the half-closed shoji doors, which slammed open to reveal the angry face of her young slav—uh, employee.

"I told you NOT to call me by that hideous nickname!" he screamed and slammed the bottle of sake on the small side table. He glared into the crimson eyes of his slave driver. She smiled her usual smile.

"I have a riddle for you, Nuki-chan," she grinned and sipped her newly refreshed cup of sake. Watanuki eyed her warily. She continued, "When is a door not a door?"

"What, is the answer some kind of answer that relates to the universe or something?" The thin boy asked from his position on the floor, his legs crossed Indian-style. Yuuko shook her head, a smug smile plastered on her face. "Oh. Well, okay then…" he sat there deep in thought for a good, long while, obviously over-thinking the riddle.

"Give up?" She slurred, the whole bottle of sake cleaned out.

Watanuki sighed, "Fine, when is a door not a door?" He raised his head and looked into his employer's half-drunk and serious face.

"When it's ajar!" She guffawed loudly and out of nowhere, Mokona popped out and started guffawing along with her.

"Watawata-chan is so stupid!" the creature giggled, rolling on the floor in front of Watanuki's feet. He stood up suddenly.

"That's the stupidest answer ever! What the hell?!" he screamed and flailed, embarrassed that he didn't think of the answer sooner.

Yuuko wiped away the tears falling from her laughing face, "Oh don't get your panties in a bunch Nuki-chan," Watanuki babbled, but she continued, "The riddle was an introduction of sorts," she explained and the seer stopped his babbling, this meant a job, probably. She stuck her hand into her skimpy kimono and right before his eyes pulled out a jar; a pretty big jar, in fact. What the hell? "This jar is a door to everything you've ever wondered," she explained and held it up. It was big, about 5x10 inches, Watanuki surmised. The lid was a simple aluminum lid, but it had an old-fashioned lock painted on the top. It was oddly shaped, similar to an hourglass, but… not quite. The glass was painted black, preventing anyone from seeing inside, or anything looking out.

"That's… a weird… jar?" Watanuki questioned. "It gives off… weird vibes," they weren't bad, but they weren't good, either. Just… weird.

"Ah yes, I'm glad it does," Yuuko said. "This is for you, and the job I'm giving you," her face turned serious and she handed the jar to him with both hands. He took it and immediately fell forward from the weight.

"Kami! What the hell is _in_ there!?" he exclaimed, trying to pry his hands from under the jar, now on the floor. He was about to try the lid but was stopped by Yuuko grabbing his wrist.

"I wouldn't advise you opening it," Watanuki looked up at her. "Your job is to take it to Doumeki's house and open it there, you'll know what to do then," she said and let go of his limp wrist.

Watanuki made a face, "First of all, this jar… THING is heavier than anything I've ever lifted before, and second, I have to drag it to DOUMEKI'S HOUSE?" he yelled, making his little dance.

Yuuko scoffed, "Don't _drag_ it; carry it or something. I'll let you borrow my Red Flyer Wagon, if you want," she said and motioned with her arm. Maru and Moro came into the room, riding in the bright red wagon.

"Flyer! Flyer!" They said in unison while sitting in the wagon, which decided to orbit around Watanuki's legs for the time being.

The seer rolled his eyes, giving in. "Fine, I'll take it to stupid Domeki's house," he bent down, shuffling the jar closer to the wagon, which was now unoccupied. Finally getting it in there, he threw off his apron and bandana, "I'm leaving now," he yelled from the entryway, dragging the wagon along with him.

"Bye-bye!" Yuuko, Mokona and Maru and Moro said together. They listened for the door click, signifying that he was gone. They all burst into fits of giggles and snorts.

"This promises to be really, _really_ fun!" Yuuko exclaimed, rolling on the floor. Mokona rolled right next to her.

"Watawata-chan is in for a surprise!" the black manjuu bun screamed, rolling away from Yuuko and guffawing once again.

"Surprise! Surprise!" Maru and Moro sang, dancing together.

* * *

Watanuki walked down the street, dragging the wagon behind him with that huge jar inside. He was mumbling the entire way, something about Yuuko being a slave-driver. As he was mumbling, he felt the wheels of the wagon nipping at his heels, even though he was on level ground. He turned around to investigate, but the wagon accelerated, knocking Watanuki off his feet. He landed in the wagon with the jar between his legs as the wagon sped off down the street, Watanuki screaming for people to get out of the way.

"Kami~!" He screamed as the wagon rounded a corner, balancing on the two left wheels. He clutched the jar close to him as they sped faster and faster down the street. He saw the temple come into view as they sped over a hill, and held onto the jar tighter as they made a sharp turn into the temple grounds.

It continued speeding down the cobblestones until it got two feet away from the stairs to the entrance, when it stopped abruptly, sending Watanuki flying into the door, back first. He slid down to the wooden floors and groaned. That would definitely hurt later.

The door opened, and his body fell inside. He looked up at the expressionless face of his arch-rival, Doumeki, garbed in a yukata. Doumeki looked down at him, eyebrow rising slightly. "Oi, you're noisy," he remarked as Watanuki struggled to right himself.

"Well excuse _me_, if the wagon just suddenly stopped and sent me flying!" he yelled, flailing and pointing at the wagon, who sweatdropped appropriately. Doumeki turned a bored expression onto the wagon.

"I didn't know you were into wagons," Doumeki said as Watanuki walked over to retrieve the obtuse jar.

"Oh ha, ha, what the comedian," he rolled his eyes and pulled the wagon closer. "Yuuko let me borrow it to bring this _thing_ here," he pointed at the odd jar. Doumeki eyed it.

"A job?" Doumeki asked and Watanuki nodded. The archer watched as Watanuki struggled with the weird jar, trying to lift it out of the wagon. The wagon bent down, making it hard for him to pull the jar out of it.

"You know, you're not helping," Watanuki said to the wagon, which righted itself. He looked at Doumeki, "Little help here? This thing weighs a ton," he said. Doumeki walked over and grabbed the other side of the bottom, lifting it. They both lifted it up and into the house, finally settling it on the floor of Doumeki's room.

Watanuki left to send the wagon back to Yuuko's place, but it seemed it loved Watanuki just as much as Mugetsu. After much shooing, it finally went back to Yuuko.

"So, what's with the jar?" Doumeki finally asked as Watanuki reentered the room.

Watanuki sighed and plopped himself across from Doumeki, with the jar between them. "Yuuko said to open it once I got here," he said, patting the lid of the jar. "Then I would know what the job is," he finished. Doumeki eyed the lock painted on the lid. The seer put his hand on the lid and attempted to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Man, is this thing really locked?" he looked at the lock, which was in the 'locked' position.

Doumeki pushed Watanuki's hand out of the way and tried to open it himself, but it didn't open for him, either. "Hn," he said, thinking. He looked at Watanuki who was talking to himself, something about Yuuko giving him cryptic messages. "Hey, maybe we both have to open it," Doumeki said.

Watanuki looked at him, "We did, we both tried, idiot," he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Doumeki grabbed his right hand and put it on the lid, then placed his hand over Watanuki's. "Hey what are you—oooh," he suddenly got what Doumeki was trying to do and tried opening the lid.

They both struggled and pulled at the lid for a few minutes before they heard a loud 'click' and the lid burst open with a gust of wind and what looked like… musical notes? They both flew back onto the tatami mats, the wind whistling around them.

When it finally died down, Watanuki was staring straight ahead, and Doumeki was passed out, flat on his back. The seer crawled to him and shook him, "Doumeki, Doumeki! Are you okay?!" He yelled. He felt his forehead, shook him fiercely and even slapped his face a little.

Finally, Doumeki stirred and sat up, rubbing his head. Watanuki sighed with relief. Doumeki's head snapped towards his direction and he glomped the seer. The air was thrust out of Watanuki as his back slammed against the floor. He looked up into Doumeki's face, and it was unbelievable. Doumeki was _smiling_, and not the normal kind of smiling, the _sensual_ kind of smiling. The kind of smile that meant you had the object of your desires pinned under you and it was going to be a very _long_ night. Watanuki gulped, his face reddening.

"D-Domeki, what's with that smile? What are you—" he was shushed by a calloused finger pushing against his lips. His eyes widened.

"Sssh, don't speak," he said lowly, his voice full of arousal. He bent down and traced the seer's jaw with his tongue. Watanuki hissed, but not in pain. "Fufu, it seems like you like this," Doumeki whispered in his ear.

"N-No, I don't!" he whined, his voice raising a few octaves, indicating that yes, he _did_ like it. He liked it _very_ much, indeed.

"Oh?" his hand traveled down and groped the boy underneath him, who eeped and blushed a darker shade of pink. "Because I think," he squeezed a little, "You really like this," he whispered in his ear. He started kissing up his jaw and finally planted a kiss on Watanuki's thin, pinkish lips.

This caused Doumeki to fly back and once again pass out as his back connected to the floor. Watanuki laid there for a second, trying to register just what exactly happened. When it did, he shot up and covered his lips with a shaky hand. He looked down. Just WHEN did his shirt get unbuttoned?! He looked at Doumeki, who was still on the floor just a few feet from him. He hesitated in going to him, for fear he'd be glomped again.

Before he could crawl over to him, Doumeki sat up and rubbed his head, looking around. He saw Watanuki sitting there disheveled and grinned. Watanuki gasped. "Oh ho," Doumeki said and placed his hand beside his mouth, "_Someone _got some action!" he got up went to leave the room. He looked at Watanuki and did the double-gun thing with his fingers, "Don't move, I'll go get us something that _we_ can use," he smiled and the resulting shine that came from that smile nearly blinded Watanuki, who actually shielded his eyes.

When Doumeki left, Watanuki scrambled to the jar. He looked inside the open jar and found a folded piece of paper. He reached inside and read it.

_Nuki-chan,_

_So I see that you got the jar open! I hope you're having fun with a very amorous and sexual Meki-chan! I see you've already been enjoying his company by that bulge in your pants and the flushed look on your face!_

Watanuki gasped and looked around the room, as per usual. He continued reading:

_Oh Nuki-chan, so gullible! There're no cameras there, sadly. I hope to hear some details tomorrow; I'm giving you the rest of the day off today to enjoy the present!_

_Yuuko_

_P.S. Oh, one more thing, I've enclosed something you two might need.  
_

Watanuki looked inside the jar again and pulled out a brand new bottle of KY Lubricant. He paused and then screamed, "YUUKOO~!" then threw the bottle across the room, landing in, of course, Doumeki's hand.

"Oh HO! I see you already came prepared," He smiled his suavely sexual smile, "Then, shall we get started?" Doumeki closed the door and jumped on a backwards, retreating crab-walking Watanuki. "Let's make beautiful music together, Nuki-chan."

* * *

***facepalm* It wasn't as cracky as I hoped it'd be, it was all pretty much… sexual and out of character. So maybe that does make it cracky? I don't know. I hope to make the other intermissional chapters better! I wrote this all in one sitting! (A personal best!) This ends the very first crackfic! Review, please! **_[Random Fact: I got the title to this little collection from one of my favorite songs by Depeche Mode. I hope to write a songfic using that song. Go listen to it!]_


	6. Sandwich

**Title: **Ode to a Sandwich  
**Universe:** xxxHOLiC  
**Theme/Topic: **Sammich  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character/Pairing/s:** DoumekixWatanuki  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None I can think of. Maybe Doumeki is out of character…?  
**Summary:** Watanuki lets his true feelings out more than he thinks he does.  
**Dedication:** You. :]**  
A/N:** Took me a DAY to write and type. I'm getting better at this!  
**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own it. No autographs please.  
**Distribution: **Don't do it.

* * *

The seer stared up at the ceiling and sighed; he was bored. Him, bored! It was one of his days off, one in a million days. A day he thought he thoroughly deserved. But without something to do, he was hideously bored. A day he thought he could lay around in his nice, comfy jeans, and an old shirt, complete with holes towards the seams, the clothes he loved to be lazy in. Then again, he didn't feel lazy now, he just felt _bored_. He cleaned the apartment three times, top to bottom. He completed all his homework and then some. He read all the manga he borrowed, twice.

To top it all off, he was getting a little hungry. He could go for a snack. He got up from his place on his futon and made his way to his small kitchen. He stopped in the doorway, pondering what he wanted to eat. Something simple. Something tasty. Something easy to make. Ah ha! He hadn't made one of _those_ for a very long time! He walked around his kitchen, to his cabinet and his refrigerator, to gather the things he needed; the bread, the peanut butter and the jelly. Grape jelly, of course. He started making it, applying the perfect amount of peanut butter to one slice of bread and an equally perfect amount of jelly on the other. He delicately put the two slices of bread together. Ahh, the aroma was heavenly. He poured himself a nice, tall glass of 2 per cent milk. He sat down at his kitchen table, ready to indulge himself in his 'hard' work. He picked up the sandwich and was just about to take a bite when

An "Oi," came from the window behind him. He jumped and dropped his sandwich back onto the plate before falling on the floor, startled out of his wits.

He grabbed his chest and looked in the direction where that annoying word came from to see Doumeki climbing through his window, also dressed in street clothes. He screamed, pointed and flailed all at the same time, "That's called breaking and entering!" He pointed between the archer and the now open window.

Doumeki looked back towards the window, "But I didn't break it; it was unlocked," he said with that _voice_ of his.

Watanuki facepalmed and sighed. "I'm really not in the mood for your crap today," he sighed again and shook his head. "Why are you here, anyway?" He mumbled through his palm.

Doumeki's eyes traveled to the simple kitchen table that stood in the middle of the room. "I want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," he paused, "With a tall glass of milk."

Watanuki's eyes widened and followed Doumeki's gaze to his food. "You just want one because _I_ have one!" he exclaimed and pointed somewhat accusingly at his own food. Doumeki nodded. "Well, I'm not making you one, ha!" He sat down again and was about to take the first bite of his sandwich when he felt the looming presence of a still-there Doumeki. He stared ahead for a second before giving in, "FINE! I'll make you your STUPID sandwich!!" He yelled and got up, gathering the ingredients once again.

"And a glass of milk," Doumeki added and Watanuki growled.

And so, Watanuki made the archer his own peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The only theatrics included Watanuki's own flailing and cursing at Doumeki and his gluttony. He plopped the plate in front of him and slammed the glass of milk next to it. Then he sat down in his own chair and finally started eating his own sandwich.

Doumeki bit into his own sandwich. His eyes widened minutely. He couldn't imagine _how_ Watanuki could make something as simple as a peanut butter and jelly sandwich taste so… _heavenly_. He had made many of these sandwiches himself and sometimes his mother would make him one, if she felt generous. None were this good. It was almost unbelievable. Even the milk taste like it was pulled from one of the highest cow gods. Was Watanuki a cooking god among men? He paused in his eating, "What did you put in this?" he asked, looking at the boy in front of him.

Watanuki finished chewing the bite of food and swallowed, he looked at Doumeki stupidly, "What do you think?" He rolled his eyes and gestured with his hand, accentuating each word he spoke. "Peanut butter," he paused, making sure Doumeki understood, "And jelly." Doumeki looked down at the half eaten sandwich in his hand, then back up at Watanuki.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Oh." He looked down at the sandwich again. "It tastes…"

Watanuki stared at him with a surprised look on his face. Was Doumeki finally going to say something about his food, other than asking for more?! "…what?"

"Different," the archer finished. Watanuki face-vaulted.

"Well excuse _me_! You asked me to make you a sandwich, so don't complain when it tastes bad!!" He yelled and waved his hands, nearly knocking over his half-full glass of milk.

Doumeki was confused, "I never said it tasted bad," he replied, "Just different. In a good way," he inhaled the rest of his sandwich and chugged the rest of his milk. He held up his empty plate and glass, "Seconds."

Watanuki had his mouth open to pop the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth. He snapped it shut. "Doumeki, would you WAIT until I'M done with MY sandwich?!" He huffed. Doumeki blinked, waiting. After a few seconds, Watanuki popped the last bite into his mouth. Doumeki held up the glass and plate once again. Watanuki grabbed them and stood up in a huff.

After the seer made two more sandwiches and poured two more glasses of milk, they both sat at their respective places to eat in silence. Doumeki was once again baffled by the sheer deliciousness of something so simple. "Do you like to cook?" He asked the bespectacled boy.

Said boy looked up, "It's more of a hobby…" he glanced at Doumeki then looked away, focusing on a refrigerator magnet that had Yuuko's picture on it. She gave it to him, for some reason. "Well… yeah, I love cooking," he said quietly.

Doumeki nodded sagely, "For the people you love."

"Yeah, for the people I lo—What are you saying?! Are you saying I love you?!?!" he screamed, his hands flying every which-way.

Doumeki sighed, "No," he held up the sandwich. "You don't have to say it, this sandwich proves it."

Watanuki cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, "Just because I made you a sandwich makes you think I love you?"

"It's not just that," Doumeki explained. "This is the most delicious peanut butter and jelly sandwich I have ever had."

Watanuki's eyes widened. Did Doumeki just…? "Y-You're kidding!" Doumeki made an X over his heart. Watanuki watched in amazement and blushed. He looked everywhere else but Doumeki. "Stupid food… Stupid feelings!!" He buried his head in his arms, his pink ears still showing.

Doumeki chuckled and finished the rest of Watanuki's love sandwich. Who knew something so simple could say so much?

* * *

**Ahh, this chapter didn't take long at all! I rather like this chapter. It's simple, it's cute! It's got subtle fluff and a child-like air to it, since most of it was about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Review **_**please**_**! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Good or bad!**


	7. Blindness

**Title: **Sight From Blindness  
**Universe:** xxxHOLiC  
**Theme/Topic: **Sight  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Doumeki, Watanuki  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None that I can think of. It's a little angsty. Maybe Watanuki is OOC?  
**Summary:** Watanuki is blind and grudgingly seeks help from a certain archer.  
**Dedication:** You. :]**  
A/N:** Sorry this took me so long! I've been so busy with Graduation and Grad Night that I haven't had the time to work on anything.  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, I'd be too in love with my own work, and that's somehow kind of sick.  
**Distribution: **Don't do it.

* * *

He was running. The monster behind him made a gurgly slurping sound as it chased him through the darkness. It was pitch black, but he was still running. He felt the many eyes of the spirit on his back, he felt its hunger for him and it pushed his tired legs forward. His aching lungs and legs begged him to stop. He wouldn't. He was knocked to the ground and he felt the glasses go flying off of his face. The monster was on his back, its acidic saliva dripping onto him. He let out a horrifying shriek in agony, writhing underneath the weight of the spirit. He felt heat and then a blinding pain as the creature's teeth pierced his cream-colored skin.

Watanuki awoke with a start. His breath was ragged and raspy. His blanket was twisted around his entire body like a snake attacking its prey. There was cold sweat over the entirety of his skin. He pulled a hand to his chest; trying to even his breathing and still his racing heart.

He sighed in relief. It was only a dream. A dream that felt _so real_ that he felt the toxic odor of the creature fill his mouth. He turned his head to look at the clock.

All he could see was blackness.

He shot up in his futon and panicked. Was he dead? Did he die in the dream? He pulled his hand up to his face. Nothing. Just blackness, not even a flicker of light. He panicked once again, and felt his face. He felt his warmth. His hand traveled down to his neck and felt his pulse. It was awfully fast, but he felt the beating of his heart nonetheless. He was alive. His hand traveled to his eyes. They were open but unseeing. He calmed down, albeit very little. He was alive, but as blind as a bat with its ears cut off.

He sighed and flopped back down. He was blind, what could he do now? He rolled over onto his side, his arms positioned by his head. There was basically only one option. No matter how much he didn't want to do what he was about to do, he had no other choice.

He felt around on the floor beside his futon and his hand landed on what he needed, his cell phone. He picked it up and flicked it open. His thumb ghosted over the raised numbers, searching for the correct ones. He pressed the numbers in the correct order and with each number he felt more and more irritated. He had memorized it. He pressed TALK and held it up to his ear. He half-hoped no one would pick up.

It rang and rang and rang. His heart started to drop; no answer. He was about to pull the phone away from his ear and hang up when he heard the click on the other side of the line. He held his breath.

A breathy voice, full of sleep, floated from the other end of the phone, "Mmh, hello?" It was deep and full of warmth.

"Doumeki…" Watanuki breathed out. Ah, he answered. He answered…

Watanuki's breathiness got the archer's attention. "Watanuki? What is it? Are you—"

"What time is it?" Watanuki interrupted.

"Huh? What does that matt—"

"What _time_ is it?" Watanuki repeated firmly.

Doumeki sighed. Watanuki heard him shift a bit before he replied, "Two thirty-seven," he yawned.

"Oh, in the morning…" he paused. "Okay then… go back to sleep…" he mumbled and moved to end the call.

"No."

Watanuki held the phone back up to his ear. "What?"

"You called me, it's important," Doumeki's voice was even. He did have a point.

Watanuki sighed; he grumbled but decided to explain. "I had a dream. It was dark and I was running away from a spirit. I felt it eat me," he shivered from the memory.

"So?"

"So," he paused. "I woke up and…" he trailed off. There was silence from the other end, waiting for him to continue. "…I can't see."

The silence continued on the other end of the phone, there was a rustling of cloth before Doumeki answered, "Do you have your glasses on?" He asked half-seriously.

The now blind seer sputtered, "Of course I—! No wait, I don't. But I mean I usually see _something_, even without my glasses!" he paused, "I can't see _anything_. Nothing."

Another long pause from Doumeki's end, Watanuki could swear he heard the clicking of gears in Doumeki's brain. Then, "I'm coming over."

Watanuki was going to object but felt an immense relief when he heard those three words. He sighed unknowingly, signaling Doumeki to hang up.

The blind seer flipped the phone closed and lay back, clutching the phone to his chest. That relief he felt… why did he feel it so immensely? He felt his eyes blink, his sightless eyes rehydrating. He sat back up and placed his phone beside his futon and waited.

He heard the silence, every minute sound from the inside and outside of his apartment. The hum of the refrigerator, the hum of the street lights outside. He felt tiny drafts pass his skin. He smelled the clean scent of his freshly washed sheets as he shifted under them. Time passed slowly as he thought to himself. Was he going to get his sight back? This wasn't like last time.

He heard plants rustling outside his window and someone climbing onto his balcony. He panicked for half a second before he remembered. He heard his window open and he spoke, "Doumeki, I have a door you know."

There was a pause in movement before the intruder spoke, "Aa. But you're blind," Doumeki finished climbing in and closed the window behind him. Watanuki scoffed and crossed his arms. He heard Doumeki cross his room and sit beside his futon. He stayed still; he didn't really know what to do. Thankfully, Doumeki initiated the conversation. "So you really are blind," he said with what Watanuki thought was a hint of smirk in his voice.

Watanuki's head flicked to Doumeki. "Of course I'm blind, you idiot! Why would I call _you_ over if it wasn't true?!" He said as loud as he could, being almost three in the morning by now.

He heard Doumeki sniff, "Maybe you just wanted me here," he said. Watanuki detected what sounded like longing in Doumeki's voice that he had never heard before. He hesitated in his reply.

"Idiot, why would I want you anywhere near me?" Other than for the obvious reason, he thought to himself. He huffed and turned his head away from Doumeki and he heard the archer let out a breath. He felt it float by his face, most of the heat gone from traveling through the air. He shuddered.

He felt warm, calloused fingers under his chin turn his face back towards the source of the breath. The fingers pulled his head this way and that, the owner of the fingers gazing into his blind eyes. He felt the intense gaze on his face, warming it up to a nice pink hue. The gaze spoke, "Mm, you're blind alright," the warm fingers fell away from his face, leaving the circles where his fingertips were feeling cold.

Watanuki had a fleeting desire to have those fingers back on his face. He turned his head away, his pink cheeks darkening just a little. He heard Doumeki snort a little, it could have been a laugh on a normal person. He turned his face back toward Doumeki. "How could you tell I'm blind just by looking at me?" A pause, then "Oh no, my eyes aren't all white like a zombie or anything, are they?!" He freaked and flailed.

Doumeki sighed and caught one of Watanuki's arms and returned it to the owner's side. "They're glazed over," he simply said with something in his voice, Watanuki couldn't make it out. Watanuki 'hmph'ed and crossed his arms. He heard a shuffling of clothing and the slow tapping of the archers fingers against the wooden floor of his bedroom. Suddenly, Doumeki moved to get up. Before Watanuki could ask where he was going, Doumeki answered for him. "Tea." Doumeki walked past him and the seer smelled his scent. It smelled like wood, old parchment and something so very… _Doumeki. _He listened to Doumeki's footsteps travel into his kitchen.

He sighed and slumped his shoulders in worry. He was blind and Doumeki was making tea. Probably making a mess while doing so. Why did he call him over again? Certainly not to make tea while he was sitting in his bed being blind.

He didn't hear Doumeki's footsteps approaching and jumped when he came into the room. "Oi, let's go into the living room," he bent down and pulled Watanuki up by his arms, pointed him in the direction of the living room, put his hands on his thin shoulders and started pushing.

"Hey! Stop pushing! What are we going in the living room for, huh!? How is that going to help my blindness?!" He felt Doumeki's fingers tighten on his shoulders before he spoke.

"You don't want to spill tea all over your sheets, right?" There was a pause while Watanuki flailed and tried to stop Doumeki pushing him. "Don't worry," Watanuki paused when he heard Doumeki's deep voice in his ear, "We'll get your sight back." His voice sounded confident.

Watanuki's eyes widened and it suddenly dawned on him. That emotion he heard in Doumeki's voice before... It was worry. And what Doumeki said… _we'll _get his sight back. He smiled to himself.

As long as Doumeki was with him, nothing could stop them.

Not even a little thing such as losing your sight.

* * *

**Ugh! FINALLY! Gosh, I've been so busy and I didn't really like this oneee. Could you tell I rushed it at the end? Ugh. But now, it's done! On to the next one! Review please!**


	8. Language

**Title: **Love of Language  
**Universe:** xxxHOLiC  
**Theme/Topic: **Language  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Doumeki, Watanuki  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None that I can really think of. Maybe some of the other language is wrong… If you don't speak this language (it's a surprise!), then you might not understand some (most?) parts of this fic… The other language parts I'll put italic and underline…  
**Summary:** Not even Watanuki knew he could speak another language.  
**Dedication:** You. :]**  
A/N:** I know the 'body' remembers, but can I make Watanuki know another language? …SURE, why not?  
**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own it. Sorry if I got your hopes up.  
**Distribution: **Don't do it.

* * *

"You know, Yuuko's insane. Possibly in the membrane," Watanuki huffed while maneuvering himself over to the side of the sidewalk. "She just _had_ to have sake from this _godforsaken place_..." He stopped and waited for the idiot to make it over to him.

When he did finally make it next to him, he said with his face as stiff as a board, "Stop complaining, it's not so bad a place." He squeezed next to his companion for the day, much to the other boy's dismay.

Watanuki fumed and spun to look at Doumeki. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THIS PLACE IS FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH PEOPLE AND WE HAD TO TAKE _FOUR_ TRAINS HERE! _FOUR!_" Doumeki plugged his ear as Watanuki kept ranting, mostly to himself. "I insisted we take that weird little walkway of hers but then, NO, _she insisted_ I take YOU because spirits or something so we had to take the stupid TRAIN. _FOUR TRAINS!_"

When it seemed he was done, Doumeki looked at him. "So, are we close to where we need to be?" Watanuki dug into his pocket and fished out what looked like a napkin. He had scrawled the address down when Yuuko was yelling about sake and this _glorious_ place she knew of that just had _the best sake she'd ever tasted._

He looked around then said, "No, we have about three or four more blocks to go." He sighed and moved to merge into oncoming 'traffic'. Doumeki followed.

The street was packed with people. Even the simile 'packed like sardines' couldn't cut it. Watanuki hated it. Every time he moved, he touched someone he didn't know. It gave him the creeps. He still felt Doumeki behind him and that put him at ease (which made him irritated with himself). Up ahead, he could see a break in the crowd. As he got closer, he noticed a woman at its center.

Nothing was particularly odd about her, other than the fact she was clearly not Japanese. As they got closer, he noticed that she seemed to be looking for something. Curious, he started walking a little bit faster, with Doumeki at his heels.

They were about five feet away when she locked eyes with Watanuki. Her expression seemed to lift a bit and she started walking towards them. She smiled a bit and said to the seer, "_Ah, excuse-moi!_"

Ah, she _wasn't_ Japanese after all. Watanuki felt Doumeki right behind him when he stopped and smiled at her warmly. What came out of his mouth next, neither he nor Doumeki predicted. "_Oui?_"

Doumeki looked down at him with slightly widened eyes. The woman seemed somewhat surprised herself, but she continued, "_Pourriez-vous me dire où je pourrais trouver le café connu sous le nom de..._" She looked down at a piece of paper in her hand, which also looked like a napkin, "Cat's Eye?"

Watanuki smiled and replied, "_The Cat's Eye café, hm? Je ne suis pas sûr moi-même, mais je pense que les deux blocs et à gauche._" He then turned around and pointed in the direction he was speaking about. Doumeki kept his stoic face on but his eyes displayed clear confusion. Watanuki couldn't blame him. He himself had _no _idea where this was coming from, but it was working so he kept on doing it.

The woman brightened and said cheerfully, "_Merci, merci beaucoup! J'ai été errant ici depuis si longtemps, et maintenant que j'ai finalement obtenu un certain nombre d'orientations!_" She shook his hand but stopped to compliment him, "_Vous savez, vous parlez couramment le français très japonais pour un garçon de l'école!_"

Watanuki flushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "_M-Merci! Croyez-moi, je n'ai aucune idée si cela est en provenance de ... Mais je suis content j'ai été d'une aide à vous!_" The woman looked confused for a second but shrugged it off and went to look for the Cat's Eye café.

"When did you learn French?" Doumeki finally asked, confusion nowhere near his voice. He looked down at a baffled Watanuki.

"I… don't remember," he said quietly. He was quite saddened that he couldn't remember ever learning French. He most likely learned it and forgotten it, just like his parents. His shoulders sagged.

"Well, even if you don't remember, you certainly helped her out a lot," Doumeki was the type to compliment without really meaning to. He stared in the direction the woman went then shifted his sight to Watanuki.

The seer gazed up at him with a slightly pink face. He smiled a quaint smile. "Yeah, I guess I did," he walked a few steps ahead of Doumeki and turned around with a small smile on his face. "_Tant que je fais ce rêve une réalité, il n'a pas d'importance si j'ai perdu mes souvenirs. Venez sur Doumeki, nous allons._"

Watanuki never meant for Doumeki to understand what he said that day, but somehow, even if it was in another language…

Doumeki understood and followed.

* * *

***points at above chapter* _That_ is what you get when you get this **_**brilliant**_** idea to type a story at two thirty in the morning. Sorry it's somewhat in another language! I know it's too late to really… **_**not read it**_** but you can just forget about this chapter and move on, if you want. Or you can copy and paste the French into Google and see the translation. Or you can try to figure out what they're saying. Lastly, you can do nothing. BUT PLEASE! If you know French and it's horribly wrong, PLEASE TELL ME. I used Google, and Google isn't THAT reliable. Also, ****review please!**


	9. Movie

**Title: **Whatta Sap  
**Universe:** xxxHOLiC  
**Theme/Topic: **Movie  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Watanuki being a little sap, is all, really. Um, I'm just going to make up some cheesy romantic movie plot because I'm not a romantic movie person.  
**Summary: **Doumeki brings over a surprise rented movie.  
**Dedication:** You. :]**  
A/N:** You know, if CLAMP showed their daily life a little more, this might be true. Sap!Watanuki. Haha…  
**Disclaimer:** Never have, never will.  
**Distribution: **Don't do it.

* * *

"Oi." Doumeki stated from the window of Watanuki's apartment. Doumeki thoroughly enjoyed the look that appeared on the seer's face when he scared the wits out of him. The best part was when he fumbled for a plate he had been cleaning. Ah, life was good.

"D-Doumeki! I have a fricking DOOR you know!" he screamed at him while trying to slow down his accelerated heart rate. "What are you doing here anyways?! Don't you have a life?!" He flailed at him when he finally decided to climb all the way in.

Doumeki merely looked at him and held up a bag. It had some unreadable name on it in blue. "Rented some movies," he said with a complete blank look on his face.

Watanuki spluttered something incoherent then finally started making sense. "Why did you do that? Why did you bring them _here?_" He asked firmly as Doumeki remained standing there.

"No one is home." The archer stated blandly.

"What else is new?" He rolled his eyes. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Aren't movies best watched with other people?" He said and moved into the living room then eloquently plopped himself on the tiny couch. There was a pause before Doumeki turned himself on the couch and said, "Make popcorn."

Watanuki made some unreadable sound, "Why would I do that?!" He crossed his arms and looked at a spot just above Doumeki's head. Doumeki blinked.

"Because that's what people do." There was a pause as he looked at Watanuki. "You do have popcorn, don't you?" Doumeki smirked a little.

Watanuki growled, "Maybe! I don't really entertain guests much, you know!" He stomped off into the kitchen to look for popcorn for that possible member of the Seven Deadly Sins. "Stupid glutton…" He muttered to himself.

Later, Watanuki came back with a decent sized bowl of fresh popcorn. He set it on the small table next to the couch and sat down next to Doumeki, trying to keep as much space between them as possible. He huffed, "So what are we watching anyway?" He rolled his eyes over to Doumeki.

He stood up and put the movie in. "You'll see." Watanuki huffed and crossed his arms and legs, seemingly not enjoying the company. Doumeki smirked a little to himself.

He liked making Watanuki irritated, and he thought he knew him well enough to know what set him off. Earlier in the week, he asked Kunogi the title of the cheesiest romantic movie she'd ever heard of. She had smiled and gave him the title, with what Doumeki thought was a small twinkle in her eye. He passed it off as a trick of the light.

Now, putting that same movie in, he thought he'd get a pretty good rise out of the seer. He was looking forward to it.

After the director and producer's names flashed on the screen, the movie's title slid onto the screen. Watanuki read it aloud, "_Progressive Summer_?" He glanced at Doumeki and raised an eyebrow. "What is this about?" He asked cautiously.

Doumeki shrugged, "Kunogi recommended it," He half lied. Watanuki immediately brightened.

"Oohh~! If _Himawari_ recommended it, it must be good!" He swooned to himself, sparkles dancing around him. Watanuki was so gullible.

The movie continued and pretty soon it was obvious what kind of movie it was, but Watanuki didn't make a sound. Instead, he had grabbed the popcorn bowl (from Doumeki's hands, of course) and started picking one kernel at a time and slipping it into his mouth. Doumeki wasn't really watching the movie anymore and instead watched Watanuki.

The climax of the movie started:

"_Hideki…" Ayame stepped up to him, her hands clasped to her chest. She looked into his surprised eyes, her face flushed. "We've been friends since we were young and… we've been through a lot together… Our parents dying, the hurricane…" she trailed off and looked away._

_Hideki took her shoulders and pulled her into a warm hug. "I know Ayame… we lost… a lot…" Ayame sniffled against his broad chest and looked up into his tender eyes. He smiled softly, "But we also gained something wonderful," He pulled her back into the hug and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Ayame."_

Doumeki heard Watanuki gasp and glanced over. The seer had his hand over his mouth and his eyes looked watery. Doumeki was baffled, but of course his face didn't show it. Watanuki was close to _crying_ from this cheesy movie! He reluctantly looked back to the screen.

_Ayame tensed in his arms and started crying harder. "Hideki… Hideki…" She chanted his name like a mantra. "I love you too, Hideki. I love you so much I can't even stand it!" She cried and cried into his chest and Hideki held her close. Finally, he had found his one true love._

"_Let's stay together forever, Ayame. Together forever." She pulled away and looked into his eyes._

"_Together forever."_

The screen went black and Doumeki looked over at Watanuki and was only half surprised to find tears rolling down his pale cheeks. He was surprised, a little touched and a little heartbroken for him. He _had _been alone for so long… He decided to lighten the situation.

"Are you crying?" He asked softly. Watanuki visibly tensed and hid his face in his hands.

"N-no! I'm not crying!" He shook his head while his voice broke. He pressed his hands tighter to his face.

"I saw you crying."

"I'm NOT crying!"

"It's okay if you are." Doumeki said and Watanuki's hands separated from his face slightly.

"Why would it be okay?" Watanuki asked softly, his face still in his hands.

Doumeki shrugged. "I don't know, I just think it is."

Watanuki let out a breath and got up quickly. He walked around a corner and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Doumeki got up and walked to stand next to the door. Watanuki heard him walk up and said, "Go away."

Doumeki ignored him and stood there, listening. He heard cloth rustling and small sniffles. Even if he wasn't good with words, he decided to ask the question plaguing his mind. "Did it make you feel lonely?" The movement inside the bathroom stopped. There was no answer, and Doumeki didn't really expect one. "You're not, you know."

A soft, "I know," floated through the door. "But I am _that_ kind of alone."

"_That_ kind of alone," Doumeki echoed. He understood, "You're not that alone either."

"I think you're stupider than you look, because it's _obvious_ I don't have a girlfriend or anything." He huffed from the other side of the door.

"You have me." Doumeki said slowly.

There was a long pause from the other side of the door. Then a slow sentence, "You don't feel that way about me." The tone seemed sad.

"You don't know that."

There was an even longer pause from the other side of the door. Then, the door opened and Watanuki stepped out slowly. He walked over to Doumeki and leaned his forehead to Doumeki's chest.

"We, too, have been through a lot together, haven't we?" Watanuki asked, his voice muffled by the direction he was facing. He was relating to the movie they watched before.

Doumeki lifted his hand and set it on top of Watanuki's head, petting his hair just a little. "Yeah, we have." His voice was smooth, clear and honest.

"And... you gave me a lot, too. And I haven't given you anything other than food..." He trailed off, his shoulders sagging.

"That's not true." He put his hand under his chin and pulled his head up. He traced just under Watanuki's right eye with his thumb. He smiled, "You gave me someone to love."

Watanuki tensed and pressed his head to Doumeki's chest once again. He weaved his arms around Doumeki and held him tight.

"I'm not alone anymore." He said shakily.

Doumeki wrapped his arms around the thin boys shoulders. "You never were in the first place."

* * *

**Phew. Done. This one is pretty long, and I'm conflicted. I don't know if I like it that much or not. I think they're OOC, but I'm not sure. I'm a sap for movies, too. I cry when other people cry and I cry when a saddish song plays. Oh man. Reviews please! _Edit: Added some stuff because I thought it needed more and a reviewer backed me up on that._  
**


	10. CRACKFIC 2

**INTERMISSIONAL CRACKFIC #2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, xxxHOLiC or any references made in this fic. There's some cursing in here somewhere.

* * *

Watanuki, being the adorable little bitch that we all know and love, forced himself from Yuuko's shop and away from the shop's and Doumeki's protection. He walked quickly down the barely lit streets, each side lined with electrical poles. He mumbled to himself, trying to calm himself from the nervousness and fear rising in his chest. He kept seeing something just outside his field of vision, his nervousness levels spiked. He started thinking maybe he _should_ have walked with Doumeki… He shook his head, "I don't need _that_ idiot with me…"

He heard rumbling behind him and turned around cautiously. It was a huge purple blob, with about four gigantic red eyes swimming around in the goop. He panicked and started running as fast as he could. He felt the creature closer and closer behind him with every stride. It tackled him and he fell hard against the concrete. The creature rolled him over onto his back and proceeded to push the air out of the writhing boy beneath it.

Watanuki struggled to breathe and fought with the monster, using all his strength in trying to pry the monster off of him. That is until he heard the slow rolling of a song starting. Was that… Chariots of Fire?

Watanuki turned his head to where he thought he heard the music coming from. What he saw come over the hill just freakin' flabbergasted him. Even the monster was looking in that direction. Humans did some strange things.

What they saw coming over the hill was a Doumeki garbed in what can only be described as a superhero suit. The main leotard was a bright orange and the flowing cape, underwear-over-his-pants, and the two big S's on his chest were all a dark, olive green. His hair was gelled back rather neatly, except for a single strand hanging in his face. (Think Hueco Mundo Aizen). His face was as stoic as ever.

…Was he running in slow motion in time with the music?

The creature felt the man's cleansing presence coming closer and closer, and fled back into the shadows. Watanuki was frozen in place on the ground as Doumeki slow-motioned his way to him.

The devilishly handsome yet idiotic looking Doumeki looked down at him, "Are you okay?" Watanuki could barely hear him over that damn music still playing.

Watanuki leapt up and just pointed and flailed at Doumeki; he was way too baffled to even speak. Eventually, his voice found its way back to him. "Whatthehell?! Why the hell are you dressed like an idiot?! Why are you here?! Who picked those colors?! What is the SS for?! You look like a giant, idiotic carrot!! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DAMN MUSIC COMING FROM?!" He flailed, pointed, flexed, etc.

Doumeki reached behind him, under his cape, which was still billowing, and pulled out a tiny boombox. Watanuki immediately grabbed it and spiked it to the ground, all in one fluid motion. A loud crack echoed throughout the neighborhood as the boombox broke into just about a million pieces. The CD that was playing rolled out, crossed the street and fell into a sewer.

Watanuki unbent himself from the spiking position and looked at Doumeki smugly. Super Doumeki's eyes were wider than normal, "That was Yuuko's. You're going to have to pay her."

The seer threw his arms up in exasperation and fell to the ground. He mumbled something about the Universe putting a hit on him. He jumped up and poked Doumeki in the chest. "You never answered the other question. What are the two S's for?" He asked again, poking Doumeki's firm chest over and over.

Doumeki looked down and pulled Watanuki's hand from him, "Super Shizuka."

The last thing Watanuki remembered after that was darkness, as he passed out from the sheer stupidity of the situation.

He woke up to a familiar ceiling and the familiar smell of smoke. He heard sniggering and giggling. He shot up and looked around. Yuuko, Doumeki, Mokona, Maru and Moro were all dressed in super suits. He needed to faint again. Especially when he realized _he_ was wearing one, too. His was a dark navy blue with everything else being teal. Two W's were emblazoned on his chest. His hair gelled back as well, but it didn't look nearly as good on him as it did on Doumeki. Plus, he filled it out more, if you know what I mean.

Let's just say Doumeki had a package to take along with him to the gun show.

"Ah, it seems that Watanuki is finally awake," a smug voice said from above.

He looked up to see Yuuko in all her superhero glory. Her suit was a deep red and black. Her hair was behind her in two, long braids. On her (very large) chest were two Y's. He got up, walked to a corner and assumed the fetal position.

"C'mon, it's not that bad," he heard Yuuko say from behind him.

He flew into a rage, "WE'RE WEARING SUPER SUITS, YUUKO. What reason, huh?! What reason?!"

Yuuko smirked and put her hand beside her mouth, "Because I wanted to."

Watanuki collapsed. Maru and Moro were screaming. Mokona was bouncing around. Watanuki looked at Doumeki. Did he _have_ to stand like that? With his fists at his hips, his feet shoulder width apart and his cape billowing, even though there wasn't a trace of wind or even a draft in the room.

What the hell?

"What do these letters even mean?" Watanuki asked, meaning the letters on everyone's chest. He saw Yuuko smirk.

"Well, Doumeki's is 'Super Shizuka'. Mine is 'Youthful Yuuko'. And yours is 'Wimpy Watanuki'," Yuuko explained while Maru rebraided one of her braids.

He flailed, "Wimpy Watanuki?! What the hell?"

"I think it matches you quite nicely," Yuuko said with a flip of her braid. Doumeki nodded silently.

Something dawned on Watanuki. Forgetting being called 'wimpy', he asked, "How did I get into this?" He gestured down at his body.

"Oh, Doumeki put you in it," Yuuko said nonchalantly, fixing her suit.

Watanuki's world froze. "What?! That muscle bound freak put me in this?!" he pointed to Doumeki, who was still in the same position as before.

"Don't be jealous," he said as Mokona bounced by his head.

Watanuki flicked his head to Doumeki, "Jealous?! Hardly."

"You know you want tickets to _this_ gun show," Doumeki lifted his arm and kissed his bicep.

Watanuki nearly died from mortification.

He moved away from everyone and noticed something…

"Am I even wearing underwear under this?" he asked no one in particular.

"Nope," he heard Doumeki's deep voice from behind him. He didn't have time to act horrified before Yuuko started speaking.

"Y'know Watanuki, your package doesn't look very flatt—"

Watanuki interrupted her, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU!!" He flailed, his face just a little pink.

"I think your package is very nice," Doumeki replied.

Watanuki gave up. He left the idiots and walked into the next room. Doumeki followed, "I can show you my package if you want, we'd be even," Doumeki said from the next room.

"Ergh! No, get away! AGH!!"

"How about my guns?"

"NO, GET OFF OF ME!"

Yuuko and Mokona watched them leave the room. When they were gone, both of their faces pulled into an evil grin.

"Just as planned."

* * *

**Bahaha, HAHA. This was insanely fun to write. If you don't know what Chariots of Fire is, Youtube it. It's a common song played when someone is running in slow motion. Watanuki is kind of a bitch, but we all love him. Reviews please! _Edit: Is it sad that as I read this over and over, I laugh my ass off harder and harder each time? I mean c'mon, Doumeki running in slow motion in a superhero suit? Him kissing his guns? Oh god, I can't breathe... I'm laughing too hard..._  
**


	11. Camera

**Title: **Idiotic Pictures  
**Universe:** xxxHOLiC  
**Theme/Topic: **Camera  
**Rating:** G  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Doumeki, Watanuki  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Takes place after Kohane gets her wish granted, but that really has nothing to do with anything. It's longer than it needs to be, I think.  
**Summary: **Give an idiot a camera and he'll take idiotic pictures.  
**Dedication:** You. :]**  
A/N:** This is mostly DouWata friendship, but can be taken as more if you look for it.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't even own a film camera, let alone CLAMP or anything.  
**Distribution: **Don't do it.

* * *

Watanuki was in his apartment, taking the time to make himself a snack. He smiled as he wandered around his kitchen, gathering the needed ingredients and setting them on the counter. With a small smile still gracing his lips, he started slowly mixing the ingredients together. A bright flash filled the room and he blinked back temporary blindness. He looked toward the source of the flash. He saw Doumeki standing there with a camera up to his face. The seer didn't sense the connection before Doumeki took another picture, once again blinding him. He blinked a few times before rounding on Doumeki. "What are you doing taking pictures of me without my permission?!" he yelled before adding, "You're in my apartment, _again_!" He stomped closer to him. "How did you even get in here, I didn't hear a thing!!"

Doumeki lowered the camera from his face, showing his constant expressionlessness. "I'm sneaky," he said.

"Sneaky my foot! You're just a big oaf!" he stepped closer and put his hand over the camera lens to prevent more unwanted pictures. "Why were you taking pictures of me, huh?! Jeez, give an idiot a camera and he'll—" he paused, taking notice of the camera for the first time. "Whoa, this thing is ancient! They don't even _make_ these anymore!" he exclaimed, moving the camera around to get a better look at it. His hand was still covering the lens. "It looks brand new! _IS THAT FILM?_" he asked in disbelief as he glanced up at Doumeki, who merely shrugged. "Where'd you even get something like this?"

"Yuuko," he replied, amused at Watanuki's sudden curiosity.

"Oh yeah? Why?" he asked, still examining the camera in Doumeki's hands. _Was that a film advancer?!_

"Payment for a job," he stated simply. "She gave me three extra rolls of film, too."

Watanuki released the camera and scoffed, positioning his hands on his hips. "I don't even think they _develop_ film anymore."

Doumeki quickly raised the camera and took another picture of Watanuki. "Don't worry, I'll find a place," he smirked slightly.

Watanuki flailed and reached for the camera, "No more pictures of me, dammit!" He got his hands on it and fought with Doumeki, pulling the camera in all different directions. Doumeki mistakenly never took his finger off the shutter button, so the flash went off multiple times before he pushed Watanuki away. He looked down at the camera.

"That was four pictures, wasted," he said with a sigh.

Watanuki smirked and crossed his arms, "That's what you get!"

Doumeki looked down at the camera again. "I want unagi… I'll take a picture of it."

Watanuki flipped and flailed, and made his usual complaints about Doumeki.

* * *

  
Three weeks passed. With every new week, Doumeki started a new roll of film. He kept the undeveloped film with him at all times, in his pockets; running the risk of ruining the film through overheating. Watanuki had asked one day, _'When are you going to develop those stupid rolls of film?'_ to which Doumeki replied, _'When I'm done taking pictures,'_ and immediately took a picture of the seer. Flailing and violence had occurred.

Around the middle week four, Doumeki was walking Watanuki home after work when he presented him with four packets of pictures.

"Why are you giving me these?" he asked incredulously, taking them from Doumeki's hands.

"I got doubles," the archer replied.

"But, I mean—"

"It's fair. You were there when I took most of the pictures." With that, Doumeki turned and left Watanuki on his doorstep. He looked down at the packets and went inside.

He dropped his things unceremoniously onto the floor and sat down at his kitchen table. He opened the first packet of pictures and immediately recognized it to be the first week. The top picture was of him in his kitchen, making food. He flipped through a few more pictures and noticed the blurry ones that got taken during the fight. He chuckled. He looked through a few more; some were random things like a street light or a store front. He studiously ignored the picture of the unagi he made that first week. He flipped a few more. One was of him, taken from a side view, walking through falling sakura pedals with a small smile on his face. Another was at school, they were at lunch and he was talking to Himawari, their lunches in their laps. He smiled a little. The last one was Doumeki at archery practice. His eyes were trained forward, focusing on the target, bow and arrow in position.

He scoffed a bit and opened the second packet. The top picture was the temple in midmorning, the sun gleaming through the trees, casting shadows onto the ground. The next pictures were more random objects, including Doumeki's shoes as they sat in the threshold. Watanuki admitted that it was somehow poetic, but scoffed anyway. The pictures after that were blurry, which was another fight for dominance over the camera. Watanuki had won that time; and indeed the pictures after that were of Doumeki, looking a little peeved. Watanuki chuckled. The very next picture was a blurry picture of Doumeki; at the time, Watanuki was walking backwards and had tripped over something mid-picture. He almost broke the camera.

The next few were of the park, where Yuuko had demanded them to meet for some 'fun'. One was of Yuuko going down the slide, crashing into Watanuki and sending him tumbling. Another one was of Mokona on the swings with Yuuko. Another was of Yuuko and Mokona holding up a cup of sake, with Doumeki's arm extending into the picture from out of view. And other of Watanuki, looking considerably irritated with the person taking the picture, namely Doumeki. The last of the pictures was of all of them crammed into the frame. Watanuki was being piled on, so he looked rather annoyed. Yuuko and Mokona both had beaming smiles, and even Doumeki was smiling a little. He stared down at it and smiled. True to Yuuko's word, it was a fun day. He got up and put it under a magnet on his refrigerator. He smiled at it for a second before repositioning himself at his kitchen table.

He opened the third packet. Many of the first ones were random; the top of an electrical pole, a bird in mid-flight, a stray cat, someone hanging out their clothes to dry. The next few were taken when they met up with Kohane. Some of him together with Kohane, some by himself, some of Kohane smiling by herself, and even some of the food they were eating. The last of the Kohane pictures was of him smiling warmly. He smiled to himself. That was when he was promising he'd see Kohane again soon.

The next few were of rain, rather, running through the rain. The next one was of him in Doumeki's house, looking down at his soaked clothes with an irritated look on his face. The ones after that were of him sitting around on the tatami in a borrowed yukata, making faces (and gestures) at the camera. The last few were of Watanuki in his own apartment; cleaning and yelling at the buffoon taking pictures of him and getting in the way.

Setting the third packet aside, he opened the final packet. The first picture was of Doumeki sitting at his kitchen table with his hair disheveled, seemingly eating breakfast. Watanuki raised an eyebrow. The next few were of random objects in Doumeki's house, including the washing machine and Doumeki's collection of archery trophies. The next two were of himself when he met up with Doumeki one morning. The next one was of the lunch Watanuki had made for him one day. The next few were of Doumeki at archery practice again. This time, he was looking at the camera more. In one he was actually smirking. The ones after that were taken inside the shop. Yuuko was making faces in a couple, Mokona was chugging a bottle of sake in another. Some were of him in his apron and bandana, serving snacks and refilling sake glasses. Very few were of Maru and Moro dancing around. The last one of that occasion had a smirking Doumeki with his arm around an irked Watanuki's shoulders. Doumeki's other arm was extended out of frame, holding the camera.

Around the end were pictures of the beginning of a festival that was held at Doumeki's temple. Some pictures were of people setting up the stands. Some were of priestesses decorating. The very last few were of Doumeki. In one he was busily setting something up. The next was closer to him, his eyes a little wider in surprise. The very last one was of Doumeki with a dazzling smile on his face.

Watanuki gaped and flushed a little.

Doumeki was smiling. Mr. Expressionless was _smiling._

Watanuki stood up and placed the pictures back in their respective packets, leaving the smiling Doumeki out. He left the pictures on the table. He picked up the picture he left out and walked to his bedroom. In his room, he stopped and looked down at the picture of Doumeki once more. He slipped it under his pillow, wondering why Doumeki never smiled like that around him.

* * *

Not far away, Doumeki slipped the picture of Watanuki smiling under his own pillow, wondering the exact same thing.

* * *

**I got this idea when I was going through my brother's camera. It was filled with bad pictures of random objects and I commented, "Gosh, give an idiot a camera and he'll take idiotic pictures," and BAM. Doumeki wielding a camera with Watanuki not too far away saying that line popped into my head. Although, this story didn't come out as good as I imagined. **_Question(s): If someone took a picture somewhere where there happened to be a spirit, do you think Watanuki could see it through the picture? Can you even take pictures in/of Yuuko's shop? _**The world may never know… Reviews are wanted, please! Tell me how much I sucked.**


	12. Shampoo

**Title: **Just Curious  
**Universe:** xxxHOLiC  
**Theme/Topic: **Shampoo  
**Rating:** G  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Doumeki/ Watanuki  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** The shampoos I mention are American brands and I don't know if they exist in any place other than America so… sorry!  
**Summary: **They discuss shampoo.  
**Dedication:** You. :]**  
A/N:** Hm, I don't really know what made me write this… It's short… er.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own xxxHOLiC, CLAMP, or any shampoo companies or whatever in this story.  
**Distribution: **Don't do it.

* * *

"What kind of shampoo do you use?"

Doumeki looked up from his position on the floor, "Aa?"

They were in Watanuki's living room, Watanuki stretched out on the couch with his arms behind his head while Doumeki lay on the floor in front of the couch, a manga in hand. Watanuki long since gave up yelling at Doumeki to get out of his apartment _yet again_. After giving up, Watanuki ignored Doumeki and plopped on the couch while Doumeki made himself at home by grabbing one of his manga and flopping himself on the floor.

Watanuki kept his gaze focused on the ceiling, "Shampoo. What kind?" he repeated.

Doumeki looked back to the manga, "Why do you care?" he asked, expecting a crazy answer from a crazy person.

"Just curious," he answered. "I was just making a mental shopping list for myself and I got curious," he turned his head slightly, shifting his sight to Doumeki.

He glanced at Watanuki, "Head and Shoulders. The original."

"Ah, that seems perfect for you," Watanuki chuckled to himself.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

"Because you've got idiot germs in your hair, too!"

There was a pause as Doumeki eyed him. "What about you, then?"

Watanuki wasn't really expecting the question. "Suave," he slid his gaze back to the ceiling. "Ocean Mist."

Doumeki thought for a second, "That doesn't sound like you."

"Excuse me?!" Watanuki said as he flew up into a sitting position. "What do you mean _'it doesn't sound like me'_?!"

Doumeki regarded Watanuki with an eyebrow, "Suave?" he asked mockingly.

Watanuki pointed at him fiercely, "I'll have you know I've been using that brand for as long as I can remember!"

Doumeki shrugged, "As long as it keeps your hair soft."

Watanuki nodded, "Yeah! As long as it keeps my hair soft!" he thought for a second, "Hey! How would you even know that?!"

Doumeki gave him a look that might have been condescending on a normal person. "I _do_ carry you around. A lot," he went back to reading his manga.

Watanuki flailed, "So that gives you the right to touch me?!"

Doumeki sighed at his stupidity and sat up, "If you want to be even, touch mine then," he looked at Watanuki with the same blank look as always.

"Fine! I will!" He dove his hand into Doumeki's short brown tresses, pushing most of it backwards. He ruffled his hair furiously. He pulled his hand back out with a smirk. "Ha! Not nearly as soft as mine!" he scoffed.

"I agree," he said as he got up and pushed Watanuki back onto the couch. He ran his hand through Watanuki's dark, messy hair, making it even messier. "Definitely _much_ softer than mine," he smirked slightly, closing the distance between himself and the boy under him.

"D-Doumeki?" the seer eeped, feeling his face go pink from seeing a 'bed head' Doumeki smirking down at him. "Wha-what are you doing?"

Doumeki's smirk widened, "Trying to get you infected with 'idiot germs'." Watanuki blushed harder.

In a house just down the street, the last of the shampoo was used.

* * *

**Sex hair Doumeki sounds sexy as hell! I have really no idea what possessed me to write this. I saw 'shampoo' in my list of ideas and I was like, "…okay, sure." Doumeki will use anything to get close to Watanuki, heh. Suave Ocean Mist smells good. It's what I expect Watanuki's hair to smell like. Is that weird? Eh. Reviews please! **_Just in case you didn't know, Head and Shoulders is used to treat and prevent dandruff. Hence Watanuki's comment. He's so ignorant, but it's okay because he's a cutie pie._


	13. Sunburn

**Title: **Lobster  
**Universe:** xxxHOLiC  
**Theme/Topic: **Sunburn  
**Rating:** G  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Doumeki, Watanuki  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** This is mostly a 'protection' fic, but once again can be seen as something more if you look.  
**Summary: **Someone forgot to put on sunscreen…  
**Dedication:** You. :]**  
A/N:** Didn't come out as smoothly as I planned, ah well.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own.  
**Distribution: **Don't do it.

* * *

Poke.

"Stop."

Poke.

"Stop it."

Poke.

"I'm serious, stop it."

Poke.

"That _hurts_. Stop."

A pause. Then, poke.

"Dammit Doumeki! Stop freaking poking me!"

"You're red."

"I can both see and _feel_ that, Captain Obvious."

Doumeki poked him again, watching as his finger turned the skin a pure white then faded back to red. "You need aloe vera."

"Ow! Yes, I _know_, that's why I'm _here_," he swung his arm in an arc, indicating Doumeki's room. "Although I could've just went and bought some of the stuff."

"Why buy it when I have some?" he asked.

Watanuki glared at him, not really having a complaint ready. Doumeki stood up and walked to the bathroom, leaving Watanuki sitting in his room. "Don't just _leave_ when someone's talking!" he heard from his room. No one was talking, idiot.

He returned, tossing the bottle of bright green aloe vera at him. Watanuki barely caught it, trying to keep it from touching his sunburned skin. "Ah, finally," he sighed in relief. Doumeki walked behind him and sat down, leaning his back against a wall. He watched in amazement as Watanuki simply pulled his shirt off in front of him, with no yelling for Doumeki to leave the room. He gazed at Watanuki's back. Previously snow pale skin was now an angry red. Although it looked like it really hurt, he resisted the urge to poke him; he wanted to see the white dots appear on his skin.

Watanuki popped open the bottle with a loud 'click' and squirted some of the green slime onto an arm. He started mumbling to himself, "_'Let's go to the pool'_ she says. _'It'll be fun'_ she says…" He moved onto the next arm, rubbing the slime into his skin. He sighed loudly, feeling the cooling effects of the aloe on his sunburned skin.

Doumeki's eyes ghosted over the seer's lean back, noticing old scars scattered around. He felt a pang of sadness. What he had to go through for so long… He wanted to touch them, to heal them…

About this time, Doumeki noticed Watanuki trying to reach his back. With his arm extended over his shoulder, he only managed to get the back of his neck. "Do you need me to get your back?" Doumeki asked.

Watanuki froze and turned his head, "No, thank you. I can get it myself," he said with a frown. He turned back around and kept trying to get his back, not getting anywhere.

Doumeki sighed and rolled his eyes. He stood up quietly and sat behind Watanuki. He slicked some aloe onto his fingers and rubbed it onto the seer's back.

"Wah! I don't need any— aahh," he relaxed as the coolness seeped into his skin. He was quiet for awhile as Doumeki massaged the aloe into his back, embarrassed that Doumeki was doing such a thing. "Y'know, I bet Yuuko knew this was going to happen," he said at last.

"It's not her fault you forgot to put sun screen on," Doumeki commented, rubbing tiny circles on Watanuki's shoulder blades.

"She could've _reminded_ me!"

"Does that sound like something she'd do?"

Watanuki sighed, "No, and even if I confront her about it, she'll say something about it being hitsuzen."

"Probably."

Silence again. Doumeki couldn't stop touching Watanuki, so he kept applying more and more aloe to his back. His eyes fell onto a particularly large scar across the seer's shoulder. He felt sadness again. He also felt the strong urge to protect. "You have a lot of scars," he said quietly as he ran his thumb across the large one.

Watanuki stiffened; he had forgotten about his many scars. "Ah, yeah…" he turned his head a little, "Spirits," he chuckled nervously.

Doumeki grew irritated. Watanuki acted like it was nothing, but he had so many scars… "Have you gotten any scars since I began protecting you?"

"…no, I haven't," he replied in a whisper, looking down.

"Good," Doumeki lightly ran his fingers over a few scars, feeling Watanuki shudder under his touch. "I'll prevent any more scars from getting onto your body," his fingers stopped over the largest scar. "So…" He pressed and twisted his fingers as hard as he could, watching the white circles appear and disappear. This made Watanuki arch away from him, letting out a strangled cry.

Doumeki stood up and went to leave the room. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at Watanuki. "Don't worry." He left.

With tears in his eyes, Watanuki grabbed his shoulder and sat up, having fallen over from the pain. Looking at the doorway where Doumeki stood and remembering his words, he turned his head and flushed, "Stupid Doumeki… I'm never worried when you're around."

* * *

**Well, I feel that everyone is a little evil. Whenever you see sunburn, don't you just want to **_**touch it**_**? I know I do. Maybe that just makes me a little evil. Whenever I have sunburn, I swear by that green aloe stuff. It saves lives, I tell you.**


	14. Ticklish

**Title: **Ticklish  
**Universe:** xxxHOLiC  
**Theme/Topic: **Tickling  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Doumeki, Watanuki, Himawari  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None I can think of.  
**Summary:** Watanuki asks yet another random question.  
**Dedication:** You. :]**  
A/N:** *gasp!* An update! I hope you like it, I had half of it written for a long time and just finished it today.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own copies~  
**Distribution:** Don't do it.

* * *

"Are you ticklish?" Watanuki asked.

Doumeki looked up from his specially made bento, his chopsticks poised at his lips. "Aa?" he questioned. Watanuki was in one of his moods. This one was called 'Let's Ask The Person Nearest To Me A Seriously Random Question'. Doumeki frequently wondered what was going through the other boy's mind.

Watanuki set his chopsticks down onto his lunch then looked back up to the archer. "So?" he said, tilting his head just slightly.

Doumeki took in that little quirk of Watanuki's then contemplated the question. He slipped the article of food into his mouth, "Dunno." He paused to chew and swallow the food, "No one has tried."

As Doumeki resumed eating, Watanuki took in the new information and felt an evil grin stretch his face. He slowly picked up a single chopstick and quickly poked the archer in the side. Doumeki jumped slightly and gave the seer a dirty look. Watanuki beamed, "Ah ha! You _are_ ticklish!" he exclaimed in Doumeki's face.

He turned and deadpanned, "You startled me." He slipped another piece of food into his mouth with a huff.

Watanuki's smile turned into a smirk, "Yeah, sure, _startled_," he said mockingly. He poked the archer again, this time it caused Doumeki to drop the piece of food that was clinging to his chopsticks. A perfectly good piece of food, wasted. That was the last straw.

Doumeki reached and poked Watanuki in the sides while he was busy chuckling. The seer yelped and jumped away. A small but sly grin formed on Doumeki's face. He advanced on Watanuki, who had long since dropped his weapon against the archer, the chopstick.

"O-Oi Doumeki…" he stuttered. Watanuki spotted an opening on Doumeki, and like a trained something-or-other, dove for it and wiggled his fingers. Doumeki counter attacked.

Thus, a rolling tickle fight ensued. Watanuki yelped and writhed while Doumeki remained quiet.

Himawari rounded the corner, "Sorry I'm—" she stopped as her eyes met Watanuki straddling Doumeki, pinning him to the ground. They stared at her; their faces flushed and hair mussed from the exertion. "Um… sorry for interrupting," she murmured. She turned and walked away with a small smile on her face.

The seer jumped off Doumeki and flailed wildly, "She thought— We weren't—!" He was so embarrassed and horrified that he couldn't form a complete sentence.

Doumeki sat up, grass clinging to his back and hair. With an irritated look in his eyes, he stared up at the flailing boy. Watanuki continued flailing, yelling incoherently and basically making an ass out of himself.

But when the seer took one look at Doumeki's irritated face and disheveled hair, he burst out laughing. It was too much! He (unsuccessfully) tried to stifle his laughter with his hands but it came out anyway. He tried to speak while laughing, "That's— haha, oh man… That's—!" he paused, laughing a bit harder, "THAT'S PERFECT!" he yelled and doubled over in laughter once again.

Doumeki just stared at him, somewhat surprised the seer was laughing, and at him, no less. He was also slightly (very, very slightly) embarrassed. He _did_ just tickle Watanuki, after all. He turned away, "What are you laughing at?" The laughing stopped and he turned back around to see Watanuki staring at him; he could tell the seer was trying to hold back his laughter.

"PFF!" Watanuki covered his mouth and spun around, his body shaking with laughter. When his laughter finally died down, he walked over to Doumeki and began plucking the grass from his hair. "You weren't going to do it yourself so I have to do it for you, you moron," was his reasoning for doing such a thing.

Doumeki sat there and let Watanuki pluck the grass from his hair. Watanuki was right; he wasn't going to do it himself. The archer blinked when he realized that he was eye-level with Watanuki's stomach. His eyes narrowed very slightly as he contemplated tickling the seer again; in the end, he decided to embarrass him first. "Never thought you cared about my appearance," he said.

Watanuki's fingers stopped in his hair but within a few seconds, they started moving again. "I just don't want to be seen with an even idiotic looking idiot," he explained with a huff. After he removed all the grass, he began fixing Doumeki's messy hair.

From the pause of Watanuki's fingers, the archer knew that he was formulating a lie. Thinking that Watanuki was thoroughly distracted, he moved to poke at his sides but the other boy moved away; Doumeki quickly dropped his hands.

"There," the seer said, admiring his handiwork with his hands on his hips. Doumeki looked up and noticed the tiny smile on Watanuki's lips.

He smirked, "You just wanted an excuse to touch me."

The other boy flushed and crossed his arms, turning away, "I would have just tortured you with tickling!"

"Sure."

"Shut up! I could!"

"Never said you couldn't," Watanuki raised a slim eyebrow, "but you won't because I'll tickle you back." He smirked.

Watanuki blanched. "Whatever!" He stomped back over to their lunch and plopped down; he grabbed his lunch and started eating again. Doumeki blinked at the seer then realized that returning to lunch was a good idea. He got up and plopped down in front of his own lunch and began eating as well.

They ate in silence for a few moments before they glanced at each other and their eyes met. Watanuki jumped and averted his eyes back down to his lunch while Doumeki continued to eat and stare at the seer at the same time. The archer paused and looked down at his chopstick. Swiftly and carefully, he reached over and poked the other boy in the side.

"ACK! Doumeki, you ass!" He dropped his chopsticks and dove at Doumeki's sides.

* * *

**And it starts all over again... Bah, these boys. They're so childish sometimes. I'm going to try my very, very hardest to keep this updated!**


End file.
